What A Choice!
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Rogue and Alison are fighting again. Piotr finds himself gazing at the object of their desire and realizes that he can understand, at least just a little, why the women are so worked up over Longshot. Slash, unrequited Het.


Title: "What A Choice!"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R for brief mentions of sexual content  
Summary: Rogue and Alison are fighting again. Piotr finds himself gazing at the object of their desire and realizes that he can understand, at least just a little, why the women are so worked up over Longshot.  
Warnings: Slash, Het  
Word Count (excluding heading): 894  
Spoilers: Mild spoilers for interactions between Rogue, Alison, and Longshot during the Inferno arc  
Disclaimer: Piotr "Colossus" Rasputian, Longshot, Alison/Dazzler, Rogue, and the X-Men are & TM Marvel comics and Disney, not the author, and are used without permission. Tin Man, Scarecrow, Cowardly Lion, Dorothy, and the Wizard of Oz are & TM Frank L. Baum and any other respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: This is my first time writing from Piotr's POV, so I hope it's okay. It's been an interesting experience tackling the Ruskie. Believe it or not, way back in Inferno, there was loads of context between Piotr and Longshot, and Rogue and Ali did fight like lovesick teens over Longshot. Also, if any one has any Colossus/Longshot recs, I'd really appreciate it! :-)

"He's just so cute!" Alison crooned.

"Yeah," Rogue agreed dreamily. "He is! Ah wish he'd shake mah shugah tree!"

"He's not shaking your anything!" Alison exclaimed, her blue eyes ablaze. "He's my boyfriend!"

"Says who?"

"Says me," Alison answered in a firm voice as she stared Rogue down with her hands perched on her jeaned hips.

"That's what Ah thought. The man can choose for himself, an' until he actually says he loves ya, there ain't nothin' concrete there!"

"He doesn't have to say it! A girl knows when a guy loves her!"

"How?" Rogue countered. "By his sweet kiss?" She fluttered her eyelashes dramatically.

"Yes . . . "

"Hate ta break it ta ya, but this is Longshot we're talkin' 'bout here, darlin'. His kiss would be sweet no matter who, or what, he was kissin'!"

"Not that you'd ever know," Alison shot back, "when you can never kiss anybody without hurting them!"

"Ah do know! Or did ya conveniently forget th' time Ah had ta kiss 'im fer th' sake o' th' team? We needed his powah wit' mah strength."

"Strength you stole from Miss Marvel, and look at where she's at now!"

"That's low, Ali, real low even for you -- " Rogue's retort was cut off by her startled gasp as Alison's gloved hand slapped her cheek. Rogue screeched her indignity and instantly grabbed two handfuls of blonde hair. Alison yelled as she whirled her around, shouting, "LET HIM CHOOSE! HE'S NOT YOAH DOG!"

Piotr Rasputian turned away from the spectacle with a heavy sigh. American women were so strange! He had never seen women fight over a man before leaving Mother Russia and had had great respect for both Rogue and Dazzler until they'd started fighting over Longshot. Now it seemed that the two women who he'd previously thought both smart and strong spent all their time fighting over one man!

Could not Rogue see that her cause was pointless? If she truly liked Longshot, shouldn't she want him to be happy? How could he be if he loved a woman who he could not touch?

Besides, Longshot had only talked to Rogue and kissed her once for the sake of a mission. It was Alison whom he had chosen to bed. Yet for an honorable man to bed a woman here in the States did not mean the same thing as it did in Russia. Here there were no guaranteed ties beyond one night, and Alison herself had admitted that Longshot had not spoken any words of love.

As the women's fighting grew, Piotr walked away. "Boizhe Moi!" he exclaimed in disgust, rolling his blue eyes. When they came to rest on another pair of baby blues, Piotr felt his breath catch in his throat and was reminded that, no matter his form, his heart was very much made of flesh and muscle. Gazing into those sexy eyes made it feel like a puddle of goo!

Piotr sighed longingly as he supposed that he could understand, just a little, why the girls fought so much over Longshot. He was truly, incredibly handsome, and one look from him melted even the heart of the Tin Man. He couldn't help but to agree with Rogue's comment of just minutes ago -- any kiss from Longshot would be undeniably sweet, far richer and better than any candy or pastry had ever been!

Piotr sighed again and hung his head. It was a pity he'd never be considered as a possible taster of that sweet nectar!

He thought again of the movie he'd seen at his friends' suggestions not long before they'd had to fake their deaths. He was undoubtedly the Tin Man, but if Longshot were to be cast in the film, who would he be? He certainly wouldn't be any of the other male leads for he possessed volumes of intelligence, heart, and courage. Would he be Dorothy then? A small smile lifted his lips as the Russian chuckled softly. Even in a dress and with his blonde hair done in pigtails, Longshot would still possess a certain charm!

A certain charm that he'd never get to welcome and embrace. The laughter died in his throat, and Piotr kept walking, putting as much distance between himself and his heart's secret desire as he could without being obvious.

* * *

From across the distance, Longshot watched Piotr leave and gave a silent sigh of disappointment. He hated the way Earthling males were supposed to act, but he kept up the charade lest his newfound friends discover the truth about him and turn away from him in disgust. He toyed with the women's hearts because it was what they expected of him, but his own heart ached for another, more masculine yet also sweeter and more gentle touch.

Ah, if only Piotr would look his way in the same light in which he gazed upon the tall, dark, and handsome Ruskie, but he'd been told many times before that Earth males just weren't built that way! He sighed deeply, knowing he'd only ever have him in his dreams and would be doomed to giving his attentions to women as long as he stayed in Earth's safety! Oh, what a choice -- love and possible death or female companionship and life! What was a poor man to do but survive and hope for a brighter world where he could love whomever he chose and not constantly be persecuted?

**The End**

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my friends and I at a brand new fan fic/art site we're creating called Ficcers Unite. We welcome all fandoms, pairings (slash and het), and even no pairings at all, and we'll also be RPing a world where Disney and Marvel comes together in one universe. Come on over and check us out at ficcersuniteDOTproboardsDOTcom today!


End file.
